Encogí a Shaoran
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: El poder mágico de Sakura estaba empezando a hacer estragos... ¡Pero nunca pensó que un simple comentario hiciera que Shaoran retrocediera unos cuantos años en su edad! Y lo peor, es que no la recordaba y actuaba tan petulante como cuando lo conoció... ¿Podrá Sakura ganarse la confianza de su novio de 5 años?
1. I

Yo no iba a hacer esto, yo tengo en hiatus todo lo de Sakura pero Paff, me tiran una imagen salvaje del capitulo 32 y mi cabeza explotó xD

Esta es una colección de _**DRABBLE**_S muy tontos entre sí con lo que Sakura ha hecho con nuestro Shaoran xD

No busquen lógica, disfrútenlo xDD

* * *

**Encogí a Shaoran**

**I**

**Palabras: 393**

* * *

Sakura miraba con espanto lo que había pasado frente a ella. ¿qué pasaba con sus poderes? Se puso de pie, pero Luz y Oscuridad la frenaron de golpe.

—¡¿Qué hice?! —observó cómo frente a ella, su querido Shaoran se había transformado en un pequeño niño de cinco años— ¿Este es el poder que tengo? —preguntó, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando, moviéndose hasta el pequeño que la miraba con curiosidad— ¿Hola? —lo saludó esperando que éste le respondiera, pero la miraba con confusión, como si no la conociera. El niño observó el oso a su lado y lo agitó con fuerza— Tranquilo —le pidió, pero la suave mirada de Shaoran se reemplazó por la seriedad. Las cejas se fruncieron y Sakura casi pudo recordar como lucia el chico cuando se conocieron hace años atrás.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó con un tono tan demandante que los nervios hicieron mella en su cerebro, tenía que controlarse para no volver a crear otra carta.

—S-soy Sakura —respondió con una sonrisa. Shaoran la miró de reojo, a través de sus mechones de cabellos. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, sí, se sentía como hace tres años atrás. Aquella mirada helada y filosa que el chico tenía cuando llegó a Tomoeda y fue desapareciendo a medida que se fueron haciendo amigos, había regresado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —exclamó observando la ropa que tenía, que era varias tallas más grandes.

—Pues…. —Sakura llevó la mano a la nuca y se paró con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Verás…

—Magia —de pronto, toda la atención del niño había sido desviada a las cartas, éstas al notar la preocupación de su ama, se acercaron con cuidado al niño. Eso era un problema para ellas también…

—¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó a Luz y oscuridad.

—Primero, conseguirle algo de ropa —ante eso, solo pudo pensar en una persona.

Tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Tomoyo, la de mirada amatista no tardó en responder.

—¿Sakura? ¿qué pasó? Te vi irte con Li y…

—¡Tengo un gran problema! —la interrumpió— ¿Puedes venir al departamento de Shaoran?

—Sí, pero…

—¡Y trae ropa! —dijo mirando al niño— Talla… jardín infantil.

—Sakura —la voz de Tomoyo ya sonaba un tanto histérica por la interrupción— ¿qué pasa?

—Yo… —se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca y se mordió la uña—, encogí a Shaoran.

* * *

.

* * *

Aquatic!

.

25 de Febrero de 2019


	2. II

**Wow... no puedo creer la cantiada de reviews que sacó esto xD ¿Tanto me extrañaban? **

**¡Les dejo la segunda parte de este disparatado fic!**

* * *

**Encogí a Shaoran**

**II**

**Palabras: 528**

* * *

Sakura miraba al pequeño sentado en el sillón, mientas se mordía el pulgar derecho. ¿Qué tanto se demoraba Tomoyo? Estaba muerta de la vergüenza de pensar que Shaoran solo tenía la camisa del colegio puesta…

Sacudió la cabeza, cuando el timbre sonó. Se acercó al visor y al ver que era Tomoyo, le abrió inmediatamente.

—¿Sakura? —exclamó Tomoyo, al verla tan afligida, pues se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—¡No sé qué hacer!

—¡Primero, cálmate! —le pidió, palmeándole la espalda— No sabemos que puede llegar a pasar, si vuelves a alterarte.

—Creo que mi magia está creando una nueva carta, pero no puedo hacer más de una a la vez —contestó separándose de ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Tomoyo acomodó la bolsa que traía que casi se le cae por el abrazo.

—Ya debí haber destruir todo Tomoeda, de los nervios, de ser así —contestó, corriéndose de la puerta, para que su mejor amiga pudiera pasar a ver el caos que habia realizado.

Ahí, sobre el sillón, el pequeño de cabellos castaños miraba las cartas que flotaban preocupadas frente a él, mientras las mencionaba como si estuviera llevando a cabo una lección.

—Flor, Luz, Salto….

—Aww —Tomoyo, no tardó en sacar su teléfono y sacarle una foto— ¡Esto se va a mis archivos!

—¿Quién eres? —el niño frunció el ceño, tras sentir el flash pegarle en la cara.

—Tu tía —respondió, haciendo que Sakura le sacudiera el brazo de los nervios, al ver la cara enojada del pequeño.

—¿Tía? —preguntó, desconfiado.

—¡Tomoyo! —protestó la castaña mientras seguía sacudiéndole el brazo.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo —la amatista se sentía en sus sueños más locos—. Es que veo a Li pequeño, contigo… no puedo evitar imaginarme el futuro donde lo que tengas en tus brazos sea un bebé igual a él…

—Tomoyo….

—Seguramente con tus ojos verdes… —siguió soñando.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó Sakura, espantando no solo a su amiga, sino al niño que con sus grandes ojos marrones la miraba con algo de miedo.

La chica de larga cabellera, rio nerviosa y tomó la bolsa que traía para acercarse al pequeño Shaoran.

—Hola, te traje algo de ropa —le informó— ¿puedes vestirte solo? —el niño que no dejaba de ver con miedo a Sakura, afirmó con la cabeza—. En ese caso —tomó una muda de ropa de la bolsa y se la entregó, ve a cambiarte.

Tomoyo lo ayudó a bajarse del sillón, mientras el niño con sus manos tomaba la ropa para irse a su habitación, corriendo.

Sakura observó los pantalones escolares de Shaoran que quedaron botados en el suelo, muerta de la pena.

Tomoyo, sin embargo, los tomó y dobló, sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¿Dónde conseguiste ropa, tan rápido? —le preguntó, tratando de sacarse la pena de encima.

—Ya la tenía —contestó Tomoyo, sonriendo, mientras dejaba el pantalón doblado en el sillón.

—¿Ya la tenías? —confundida, Sakura se acercó más a su amiga.

—Tengo una colección enorme de trajes infantiles esperando porque crezcamos y me hagas tía.

Sakura que ya habia calmado su corazón, sintió la arritmia una vez más.

No sabía si pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo, había sido bueno para su salud mental….

* * *

.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Gracias por los 17 reviews! Me reí mucho leyendo algunos.

Así que: _SakLiEsme - Wonder Grinch - Yonahi13 - Pelacachi - princessqueen - Hoshi-tsuki-chan - Sakurita de Li - lyaangela - Akari Shinohara - joshy-cz - AkaneSaotomeTendo - SnoopyMoon - Claudia86 - Neko lila - Chica Cuervo - sakura9920 - Yoshie_

Aquí les fue la continuación dedicada a todos ustedes ;)

.

¿Cómo manejaran a Shaoran ahora que estará vestido? ¡Pronto!

.

Aquatic~

.

08 de Marzo 2019


End file.
